Ethan's Dad
Category:Characters Category:Adults 'Ethan's Dad '''is a fictional character in the ''Regents Walk ''comic series. He is a Vietnam veteran and wheelchair bound, having lost both legs in the war. He likely suffers from depression. Biography Ethan's father was drafted into the Vietnam War in the early 1970's. A land mine took both of his legs shortly after being deployed, and he was carried off the field by his new friend Lyle. A former car-loving hot rodder, never being able to drive again severely impacted him emotionally. He began writing a "book" on a typewriter ever since, but it's really only an ever-changing series of anti-war and anti-government rants. He relies on Lyle and his girlfriends to help get around and maintain the house. Despite the loss of his legs, he still manages to find new women, and Ethan is his second child. Appearances ''Big Blue (Chapter One) Like every other morning Karmen helps him out of bed and into the kitchen for breakfast. Ethan remarks that he "looks tired this morning." Karmen reminds him of the upcoming play Ethan will be in. Later that night, while he eats dinner and watches TV with Ethan, he goes on a rant about the true background behind Thanksgiving, which is spurred on by his belief that the school system whitewashes everything. Later, after Ethan plays with his typewriter one night, he is seen talking to Lyle about the Romanian Revolution. More of a realist than he is, he laughs off the idea of communist infiltrators, and then answers the phone to talk to a previous flame demanding monthly assistance for their daughter Gemma, before going out to get some fresh air with Karmen. He is seen again one morning when Ethan is trying to find something cool for show and tell. At first he wants to bring his box of mementos, which is mostly objects from his mother or remind him of her, but he tells him to show off his military binoculars instead as the other kids won't want to hear about "sad things." He ends the morning get together by telling Ethan that he's a strong little guy. When Ethan comes home for the day, he takes him off guard with a sudden and strong hug without explanation—because he ended up officially making Aubrey a friend earlier. Relationships Ethan His second child and the only one currently living at his house. He cares about his son, but doesn't know the best way to raise him and for the most part only engages in conversation with him as if he were having a debate with an adult. He also has no way to get to his second floor bedroom, further separating the two. It's shown that he still cares very much about his son when he hands him his old pair of binoculars for show and tell, but has little desire to talk about the past or his mother. Karmen His current girlfriend, he likes Karmen well enough, but not as much as Ethan's Mom. The two appear to have little actual attraction to each other, however. Lyle As war buddies, he and Lyle share a bond akin to what brothers share. Though they rarely agree on political talking points, he still trusts Lyle with his life, and lets him take care of Ethan like a father figure. They spend much time together at both the home and the local bars. Trivia Gallery